


【KT】山有木兮 （二十五）

by meiyouren



Category: K&T
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】山有木兮 （二十五）

* ABO世界观 无生子 OOC 架空

 

* 非1v1 洁癖者慎入

 

* JF出没（非全员，非出场人物、出场比重与喜好无关。）

 

* JF内ABO身份根据剧情需要设定，对本人没有任何冒犯的意思。

 

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

* 感谢阅读

 

 

 

堂本剛一觉醒来已经十点，身边的人还睡得无知无觉，他蹑手蹑脚地把堂本光一放在自己腰侧的手拿开下了床，洗漱之后塞了两块吐司就开始忙碌起来，他把浴室里两个人昨天换下的衣服丢进洗衣机然后回到客厅准备打扫卫生。

 

堂本剛拿着抹布站在客厅，看着沙发上搭着的堂本光一的运动服，茶几上放着的堂本光一的财经杂志和报纸，还有洗衣机里正在翻滚着堂本光一昨天换下的衣服，堂本剛这才发现不知不觉间家里已经有了堂本光一存在的气息。

 

虽然堂本光一并不是每天都来过夜，可是家里随处可见堂本光一物品的画面让堂本剛有些不真实感，这是他在两个月前从来没想过的事情，但他又不得不承认这样的状态他并不讨厌，甚至在收到堂本光一晚上会来吃饭的邮件的时候心里都会暗自开心一阵。

 

堂本剛理了理桌上的东西开始打扫房间，清理完浴室就准备起午饭，做好饭已经十二点多，堂本剛回卧室推了推还在熟睡的人叫道：“光一，起床吃饭了。”

 

堂本光一动了动问：“几点了？”

 

“快十二点半了，我做好饭了起来吃吧。”

 

“让我再睡会吧，好困啊。”堂本光一眼也不睁地说。

 

堂本剛拽着堂本光一的手边把人拉起来边说：“昨晚又不是没睡，都中午了还喊困。”

 

堂本光一被拉着坐起来，靠在堂本剛身上含糊不清地说：“可能是昨晚折腾得太累了吧。”

 

讲到昨晚堂本剛的脸颊马上红了起来，没好气地说：“胡说，之前那三天怎么不见你叫累啊？”

 

虽然堂本剛没说那三天是哪三天，但是慢慢清醒过来的堂本光一却马上明白过来，抱着堂本剛的腰抬头看着堂本剛嬉皮笑脸地说：“也是呢，可能是Omega发齤情期的信息素里带着什么Alpha兴奋剂？要不你别吃抑制剂了吧，那我以后就不会累了。”

 

“就知道瞎扯，你怎么不说以后不做就不会累了？”堂本剛撇了堂本光一一眼，“快起来吧，菜都要凉了。”

 

堂本光一被堂本剛拉起床乖乖地去洗漱，直到从洗漱间出来还在缠着堂本剛说不要再吃抑制剂，“吃抑制剂有什么好的，你每次吃了还不是说会不舒服吗？胃不舒服什么的。”

 

“那是发齤情期根据个人体质不同本来就会出现的症状。”

 

“药吃多了总是不好啊。”

 

堂本剛盛好饭放到堂本光一面前说：“我可不想每个月有三天时间在床上度过。”

 

“我在网上查过了，很多夫妻都说掌握好时间次数的话也不是整个发齤情期都下不了床，适应得好的话整个白天在家自由活动也不是不可能啊。”

 

“那也要Alpha片刻不离的陪在身边好不好。”

 

“我可以陪你啊！”

 

“你不是一直嫌陪Omega度过发齤情期很麻烦吗？”

 

堂本光一看着在自己对面坐下来的人说：“你又不是其他什么Omega，再说哪有人有带薪定休不休非要去上班的。”

 

“不要，我还有很多事要做呢，上班、准备毕业还有资格证的考试，没时间浪费在其他事情上，所以这件事不会考虑。”

 

堂本光一起初也是玩笑着说起让堂本剛不要再吃抑制剂的事，可是堂本剛对吃抑制剂的坚决态度却让堂本光一有些吃味，都说Omega在发齤情期都会特别想跟自己的Alpha在一起，可是堂本剛却宁愿去上班，根本就把他这个Alpha当成不存在一样，虽说堂本剛声称自己跟前男友在一起的时候也一直都在吃抑制剂，那不就是说自己在堂本剛心里和其他Alpha没区别根本不值得他依靠吗？

 

 

堂本剛见堂本光一突然就不说话一个人闷闷地吃着碗里的饭也不夹菜，问说：“怎么了？今天的菜不好吃吗？”

 

堂本光一沉着嗓子说了句：“没有。”

 

“那你怎么不吃菜光吃饭？”

 

“忘了。”堂本光一说着从面前的盘子里夹起一块土豆放嘴里嚼了嚼。

 

堂本光一一副没精神的模样让堂本剛还以为自己今天的菜不合他的胃口，于是又问说：“要不下次休息的时候我们出去吃饭吧？总在家里吃都吃腻了吧？”

 

堂本光一这才抬起头说：“不用了，你做的比外面好吃多了，我每天上班中午在外面吃，晚上应酬又在外面吃才真的腻了呢。”

 

堂本剛点点头，“好吧，你喜欢就好。”

 

堂本剛一不说话饭桌上又冷了下来，堂本光一看着自己面前的菜一个劲地吃着一声不吭，堂本剛没想到堂本光一是因为抑制剂的事才想那么多有的没的，以为他还是犯困才显得没精神，心里也暗自觉得不该硬是把堂本光一拉起来吃饭。

 

一餐饭两个人都吃得没滋没味，堂本剛洗完碗换好衣服准备出门堂本光一才从沙发上蹦起来问：“你去哪？”

 

堂本光一吃完饭就躺在沙发上没声响，堂本剛还以为他在补觉，直到堂本光一突然说话他才知道原来对方只是躺在沙发上玩手机。

 

堂本剛站在玄关回说：“出去买点东西，你睡吧。”

 

堂本光一站起身边往卧室走边说：“我也要去，你等我会，我去换衣服。”说完就跑进了卧室。

 

堂本光一换好衣服两个人就一同出了门，堂本剛驾车带着堂本光一来到一家家居用品商场，三层楼的超市式选购店里专卖各种家居生活用品。

 

等停好车堂本光一就跟在推着购物车的堂本剛身后往店里走。堂本光一跟在堂本剛身后左看看右看看，堂本剛到走到专卖灯具的自选区才回过头问身后的人，“你喜欢哪个？”

 

堂本光一不知道堂本剛出来是要买什么，对这些东西也不了解，听堂本剛这么问随口就说：“你喜欢就行了。”

 

堂本剛没说话，对比了几个自己喜欢的款式又问：“这个好不好？跟我床头的那个挺搭的，而且你也喜欢简单点的吧？”

 

堂本光一看了眼堂本剛说的床头灯又转头看着堂本剛问：“买给我用的？”

 

堂本剛继续看着其他款的床头灯说：“嗯，是啊，当时我入住的时候想着反正就一个人所以只买了自己那边的床头灯，你玩手机的时候借着我这边的灯光也太暗了，看得眼睛不舒服吧？等买了床头灯你就可以在床上看杂志看书了，不过报纸不许带床上来，油墨弄到被子上不干净。”

 

堂本剛的几句话让堂本光一中午生的那点闷气立刻烟消云散，看着堂本剛挑选灯具的样子堂本光一心里一暖，拿过之前堂本剛说的那盏床头灯就放到了购物车里。

 

堂本剛还再看其他款式，堂本光一却拉着他的手推着购物车就往前走，堂本剛问说：“就要这个？不再看看吗？”

 

“不用了，我就喜欢你看中的那个。”堂本光一头也不回地说，又问堂本剛，“还有什么要买的吗？”

 

“去楼下看看睡衣吧，你总不能一直穿着我的T恤睡觉吧，再说天越来越冷，也该准备套厚点的睡衣。”

 

堂本光一点点头，牵着堂本剛就往电梯的方向走，到了二楼睡衣专卖区照样选了一套堂本剛觉得好看的款式买了一薄一厚两套。堂本光一看着购物车中都是自己的东西问堂本剛说：“你没什么要买的吗？”

 

堂本剛摇摇头，“你呢？还有什么想要的吗？”

 

堂本光一想了想说：“牙刷吧，我现在用的还是之前你给我的一次性的，想把它换了。”

 

“啊！你不说我都忘了。”堂本剛看了看进门时在大门口拿的导购目录说：“那我们去一楼吧。”

 

两个人说着又下到一楼拿了牙刷和毛巾连同其他东西一起付完款后又在附近商店街逛了逛。平常忙碌又不爱出门的两个人难得一起出来一次看什么都觉得新奇，堂本光一更是一路上买了许多小吃给堂本剛，两个人逛到七八点才找了家拉面店吃了晚饭回家。

 

回到家堂本光一拿着新台灯拆了包装直接就进了卧室，堂本剛把新买的衣服放进洗衣机里清洗才进房间换家居服。一进卧室就见堂本光一在接电源，等换好家居服堂本光一还在一开一关地试灯玩，他好笑地问堂本光一：“你那么喜欢这个台灯吗？一回来就没撒过手。”

 

 

堂本光一点点头，“喜欢。”

 

“那么喜欢你晚上抱着它睡好了。”堂本剛玩笑着说就往客厅走。

 

堂本剛走到客厅坐在沙发上看书，堂本光一跟着就坐到堂本剛身边搂着堂本剛的肩膀说：“你吃醋了？”

 

“吃什么醋？”

 

“台灯啊，你不是说让我晚上抱着它睡吗。”堂本光一看着堂本剛继续说：“我才不会抱着它睡呢，比起它我更喜欢你，我喜欢抱着你睡。”

 

堂本剛fufufu地笑了几声，“那谢谢你了。”

 

堂本光一见堂本剛不以为意，认真地说：“你笑什么，你不相信我喜欢你吗？”

 

“信信信，比起那盏台灯对吧？”

 

“我不是那个意思，我是认真的。”

 

堂本光一话刚落音茶几上的手机就响了起来，洗衣机恰巧也在这时响起了清洗结束的提示音，堂本剛往晾晒间看了一眼又回过头对堂本光一说：“你快接电话吧，我去晾衣服。”

 

堂本光一见堂本剛进了晾晒间才接起电话。

 

堂本剛站在晾衣间晒衣服，堂本光一探出脑袋说：“我同学，商学院的同学找我，我要出去一趟。”

 

堂本剛挂起衣服头也不回地应说：“嗯，好，我知道了。”

 

堂本光一看着堂本剛的背影，走过去搂着堂本剛的腰在堂本剛脖子处蹭了蹭，“你要不要跟我一起去？”

 

堂本剛扭了扭头，笑着说：“别蹭了，痒。我不去了，人家找你可能有什么正事呢，再说你也知道我不喜欢闹。”

 

“好吧，那你晚上早点睡，不用等我。”

 

堂本剛转过身看着堂本光一说：“嗯，你别开车去了，肯定要喝酒。”

 

堂本光一点点头亲了亲堂本剛的额头才走出晾衣间。

 

堂本剛见堂本光一出去突然想起什么，走到客厅叫住准备要出门的人，“光一，你等等。”说完跑回卧室没一会又跑到站在玄关的堂本光一面前，拿出一把钥匙递到堂本光一面前说：“家里的备用钥匙，别喝太多。”

 

堂本光一每次来堂本剛家之前都会提前告诉堂本剛，所以每次来的时候堂本剛都在家，他从来没想到要一把堂本剛家的钥匙，堂本剛也没想过。可是前一晚堂本光一临时改变主意来了，自己又因为加班晚归导致堂本光一醉着酒在过道上等了几个小时，这才让堂本剛想起应该拿把钥匙给堂本光一，免得以后堂本光一突然来了在门外干等。

 

本来给钥匙的举动在堂本剛眼里只是为了让堂本光一方便的一件小事，可是在堂本光一眼里却代表了以后他随时都可以进出堂本剛家就像回自己家一样。堂本光一一把把堂本剛拉进怀里，对着堂本剛的红唇就吻了下去，这是堂本剛允许他吻自己后两个人第一次深吻，也是两人不受发齤情影响下的第一次亲吻，彼此鼻尖都是对方的信息素的味道。

 

吻了半响堂本剛才轻轻推开堂本光一说：“时间不早了，你快去吧。”

 

堂本光一又在堂本剛唇上轻啄了一下说：“嗯，我尽快回来。”

 

说完堂本光一就出了门。

 

大半夜找堂本光一出来的是他商学院时关系不错的同班同学，而自从堂本光一进公司后也很少跟这些玩主一起出来，这些同学家里多半都是经商，自然知道堂本光一在父亲的安排下接手了一家名不见经传的小公司，那些狐朋狗友在一起吃喝玩乐的时候就是朋友，堂本光一不再跟他们厮混之后不少人都抱着看好戏心态等着堂本光一出洋相，只有这个叫橘翔太的同学在读书的时候就是他们班的异类。

 

橘翔太家当时在他们学校也是响当当的有名，本人更是一身傲气谁也看不上，即使在他们学校那种喜欢拉帮结派的风气里他也可以想独来独往就没有人敢去找他麻烦。堂本光一刚进他们班跟周围环境格格不入的状态反倒让橘翔太对他的态度跟其他人不同，时间长了橘翔太就变成了堂本光一在商学院里唯一真能说几句真心话的朋友，当时说堂本光一慢慢变得跟他们一样的也是这个橘翔太。

 

堂本光一接到橘翔太电话约他出来的那一刻就知道这位太子爷一定是找他有什么事，等到了约定的地方，堂本光一才知道原来橘翔太不光是约了他而是弄了个party，参加party没几个原来的同学，反倒多是艺能圈的小明星和一些嫩模，更让他意外的是party上还让他遇上了多年未见的小川亮。

 

然而他刚站到橘翔太身边向他扑来的却是橘翔太从大学时就开始交往的伴侣小岛熏。

 

“光一你终于来啦，你怎么这么难约呢？是因为你那个小破公司吗？要不要我找我爸帮帮你？”

 

堂本光一看着挂在自己身上的人，又看看旁边坐在沙发上喝着酒的橘翔太一时间手都不知道往哪放。

 

橘翔太看着小岛熏搂着堂本光一的脖子整个人贴在堂本光一身上即不阻止也不说话，倒是小岛熏又接着说道：“不过在那之前你先要帮我个忙。”说着小岛熏回过头对着身后不远处的小川亮说：“纯，你过来呀。”

 

“光一这是我的伴侣，你们公司不是出了个新药吗？CM让纯主演好不好？拜托啦，我已经答应他了，你不许拒绝！”

 

堂本光一一下接收太多信息有些反应不过来，他看看走到小岛熏身边的小川亮，又看看坐在沙发上看着他们的橘翔太，他不知道小岛熏为什么称呼小川亮叫“纯”，也不知道橘翔太是什么时候和小岛熏分的手，但看橘翔太一脸平静堂本光一就知道小岛熏不是在开玩笑。

 

站在小岛熏身边的小川亮看着堂本光一微笑着说了句：“前辈，好久不见。”

 

“好久不见，小川。”

 

小岛熏松开堂本光一挽着小川亮说：“人家现在不叫小川亮了啦，纯是跟我同一个公司的模特，改名叫上川纯了，是吧纯？”

 

不等小川亮回答，小岛熏又问：“所以到底怎么样啊？你帮不帮我这个忙啊？”

 

堂本光一也不废话直接答应说：“没问题，明天我就会交代下去。”

 

小岛熏开心地往堂本光一脸上“吧唧”一口，然后拉着小川亮就去跳舞。

 

堂本光一边擦脸边走到橘翔太身边坐下，“你们这是搞什么啊？”

 

“还不是因为毕业酒会那次的事，之后他就一直这样。”

 

“都快两年了你们还没和好？”

 

橘翔太给堂本光一倒了杯酒递到堂本光一面前说：“毕业酒会跟隔壁班的Omega在床上被他抓个现形他就要分手，你也知道那时候大家玩得都疯，我哪知道他是认真的，看他坚持要分手那么决绝的样子我才发现自己对他也不只是玩玩而已，可是他怎么都不原谅我，毕业之后跑到他爸公司里又唱歌又当模特的，整天带些小明星小模特到我面前晃悠，我知道他是故意气我，只要他还在乎我我也不介意他身边那些小鱼小虾。抱歉了光一，为了这些小事还特意把你叫出来。”

 

堂本光一接过酒喝了一口，“没关系，我们也好久没见了，只是挺意外的，没想到熏竟然认识我医学院的后辈。”

 

提起小川亮橘翔太似乎有些嗤之以鼻，轻哼一声说：“他啊，也就是熏打发时间的玩物而已，这些年熏带到我面前的人还少吗，Omega、Beta、Alpha我讨厌什么样的他就找什么样的，只要我不在意熏对他也就没兴趣了。”橘翔太顿了顿又说：“不过这还是熏第一次为了谁找我帮忙，可能是知道同学里除了我也没几个人能叫得出你吧。”

 

“呵呵呵…哪有那么夸张，就是公司事太多了，特别刚接手那年，哪有心思跟大学的时候那样疯玩。”

 

橘翔太拍拍堂本光一的肩膀说：“我明白，所以没什么事也不去打扰你啊，我们这么久没见陪我多喝两杯吧？”

 

“没问题，不过我也不能待太久，明天还要上班呢。”

 

橘翔太把堂本光一的酒杯倒满笑说：“我看你要上班是假，家里有人在等是真吧？”

 

堂本光一拿起酒杯喝了一口不说话，想到堂本剛他仿佛觉得自己刚才喝下去的不是酒而是满满一杯的蜂蜜汁。

 

“看你笑得那个样子，难道是你原来说的医学院的那个同学？”

 

堂本光一摸摸自己的脸，“我有表现得那么明显吗？”

 

“嗯，满脸都是幸福的样子。”


End file.
